Life As It Should Be
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: This is before the slaughtering of the clan. Not ever adding that eihter. Itachi has a twin sister.


**This is before the slaughtering of the clan. Not ever adding that eihter. Itachi has a twin sister.**

**Chapter 1:**

Sasuke ran from his room to the front door, eager to greet his elder brother, whom just got back from the mission he was sent on with his team, which included his twin sister, Itaki. (E-ta-key)(bite me! It was late and I couldn't think). Both thirteen-year-olds only made half way to the door before Sasuke was at it, smiling and waving. Itaki smiled at him and glanced at Itachi.

"Lighten up. Sasuke's just happy to see us." she smiled and then ran up to Sasuke, picking up him as she reached the door. Itachi sighed.

"Easy for her to say..." he sighed, walking the rest of the way. He was greeted by his mother, whom looked concerned.

"Itachi, did something happen?" Itachi shook his head and looked over to the playing Sasuke and Itaki. Their father had died when Itachi and Itaki were about Sasuke's age. Eight. Itachi sighed as he looked at the family photo. Mikoto held Sasuke, Itachi and Itaki stood right next to each other, the only way to tell them apart was to look at the outfit, their father stood on the far left, an arm around Mikoto. Itachi sighed again and dropped his bag on the floor.

"I'll get it soon. I'm going to take a shower." Mikoto had followed her eldest son's gaze and sighed when he was out of the room. Itaki and Sauske followed Itachi with their eyes, neither wanting to say anything. Sasuke stood and looked at the photo, throwing something at it.

"I hate you father! You made Itachi act like this!" With that nearly yelled, Sauske ran from the room. The picture had sooner fell and the glass had broken. Itaki and Mikoto watched as the youngest Uchiha ran from the room.

"I'll clean that Mother. You should go talk to Sasuke." Itaki said, standing, walking for the front room closet to get the broom. "Sasuke needs someone to talk to him anyway. I mean, it's about time someone told him how Father died."

"Itaki Uchiha!"

"Uh...Hai mother?"

"Do not mention that anymore! You know you're father's death is not to be talked about around either of the boys."

"But Mom! Sasuke doesn't know what happened and has the right to!" There was silence in the room and the sound of more glass breaking in the other room.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto sighed heavily, feeling bad for him. She walked from the room and into Sasuke's room. Sasuke was picking up the broken pieces of glass. Mikoto walked over and began to help him.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry...About it." Sasuke blinked and looked up at his mother.

"What do you mean, Mother? Sorry about what?"

"For not telling you what happened. I know you really feel bad because Itachi never wants to play with you. If you want. I'll give you a small summary of what happened." Sasuke looked back to picking up glass.

"I would like to know...only if you want to tell me."

"You're father, he was a good person. He was sent on a mission and when he came back, he was in critical condition. They said he might die. You were about two then. You're father recovered from the ordeal, surprising even the doctors. When you were three, after the picture, your father had became ill again. He was bed ridden and not too long after, he was at death's door. Itachi was the last one to see him alive, seeing as how he snuck in there late at night. You're father...He..." Mikoto's voice broke off and Sasuke looked at her, his innocent eight-year-old eyes looking at her.

"Father had told me I needed to be strong. That I had no time for play or anything like that." Both looked at the door. There stood Itachi. "Father said this: _"Itachi, you are now the oldest male in the house and you need to be strong. You have to protect them with your life. You must train to become stronger and never let silly little things get in your way."_ That is what Father told me."

"Your father did not tell you you had no time for your sibblings, Itachi." Mikoto snapped, glaring at Itachi. "I want you to go to your room. Think about it. Sasuke greets you and Itaki at the door every morning when you leave and every evening when you return. He does a lot of things that you won't do, and it's all for you." There was a small noise and Sasuke was standing, holding all the glass he could. The youngest Uchiha smiled a bit, eyes closed.

"It's okay Mom. Really. Nii-san is a busy person. It's nothing." Sasuke walked past his mother, then past Itachi in the door way. The 13-year-old followed his brother with his eyes, watching as the younger one walked. "When this reaches the trash, I'm going for a walk," Sasuke announced back. Itachi sighed.

"I'll come with you, Sasuke." He followed his younger brother to the kitchen, then out the front door, leaving both female Uchiha's in the house hold. Mikoto came tot he front room where Itaki had a wolf cub.

"Itaki. What have I told you about bringing home stray cubs?"

"It was hurt and all alone. The reason we're back a day late is just that. We waited for the mother to come back. And she didn't." Mikoto sighed at her daughters explanation and looked at the sleeping cub. She smiled a bit.

"Alright. You can keep her. Just...please clean up after her."

"Kay Momma!" Itaki stood and hugged her mother.

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto's: Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto or anyone else for that matter. I do own Itaki.**


End file.
